Bouquet
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: Five years after graduation, Shin comes back to Japan because his sister is getting married. Unexpectedly, he bumped into Yankumi – his former sensei in his senior years back in high school. Will he finally get her now? Read and Review pleas.. thanks..
1. Chapter 1

**Five years after graduation, Shin comes back to Japan because his sister is getting married. Unexpectedly, he bumped into Yankumi – his former sensei in his senior years back in high school. Feelings from the past suddenly rushed back to him – a thing which he thought he felt because he was so young and young boys can be mistaken what admiration is from love. Will he be able to accept the truth that what he has for Yankumi is true love after all?**

**Shin x Yankumi – pairings.**

**Twoshots.**

**This is my first Gokusen fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks. ;)**

**I do NOT own Gokusen or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Thursday, 3:10 pm**_

_**Sawada Empire, New York**_

"Fine!" he answered irritably over the phone. He sighed and continued talking. "I'll be there by tomorrow, okay? I still have a meeting in an hour so I have to hang up now, neh, Natsumi?"

"But, brother –"

He didn't wait for anymore ranting or protests from his sister who is miles away from him. He ended the call and stared at the photograph on his desk. It was his picture taken with his sister the day he migrated here in New York for their family business and to study here for college. He just graduated from high school back then.

"Mr. Sawada?" someone knocked on his office door. His mind was pulled back to reality after a moment of reminiscing. And without saying anything, a blonde girl went in his office. He merely looked at her. "I have arranged the flight for you to Tokyo. Your flight will be at four in this afternoon, sir." She informed him while giving him his passport and plane tickets back to Tokyo.

"Thank you." Shin Sawada, the vice president of Sawada Empire, shortly answered and gave a look at his watch. He only has less than an hour before he leaves for Tokyo. "Please call me a taxi, I'm going to the airport now." He said, not really asking for it but ordering her secretary to do it. The word 'please' is merely nothing but a formality.

"Yes, sir." She answered and went out of his office to call for a taxi.

--

_**Thursday, 4:15 pm**_

_**Class 3-D, Kurogin Gakuen, Japan**_

Kumiko Yamaguchi is better known as Yankumi. She's the Homeroom teacher of the delinquent students of Kurogin Gakuen. The never-ending chaos is a normal scene at class 3-D, the class she's teaching Homeroom to.

_These students are really brats! When will they even start listening to me?_ She asked herself through the noise that her students are creating. On her left, she could see a group of students who are all playing with their paper planes, on her right were students who are – either watching on their laptops, or playing with their PSPs or cell phones.

And at the back are five students sitting right next to each other – Keita Takeda and Yousuke Akiyama are discussing something which makes them look excited, Hikaru Tsuchiya looks damn bored that he 

could only fan himself as Hayato Yabuki has lollipop on his mouth while resting on his seat, and the last one is Ryu Odagiri – he's the quiet one among the group and she felt thankful for that.

_Thank goodness there's a Ryu Odagiri in my class. At least it lessens the noise everyone else is creating._ She sighed at the thought of it. _But it really doesn't help because he's still not participating in class more often. His mind is flying somewhere else._

She sighed again at that thought before she decided to speak. "OI! MINNA!" she called at everyone's attention, but nobody bothered giving her even a quick glance anyway. "I SAID THAT WE'LL BE HAVING A TEST NEXT WEEK!"

"Yeah, yeah, Yankumi!" Hiro Misawa answered among the class. "We heard you loud and clear. You don't have to repeat that every single minute! You're becoming like a retard Homeroom teacher!" he finished and everyone laughed while agreeing to what he just told her.

Yankumi's eyes narrowed. "These guys can really piss me off." She whispered to herself. She was about to speak one more time to her class when someone interrupted them. The classroom door swung open and the unlikely duo went in. Everyone just stared at them. "Vice Principal. What's wrong?"

Vice Principal Goro Sawatari came in along with his so-called assistant. He eyed each of her students who also stared back at him as if asking him what the hell is he doing there, before facing Yankumi. "Yamaguchi-sensei." He hissed. "Your students got the lowest grades for the last three grading periods now, if they still keep on getting low grades, we will make them repeat the whole year and won't be accepted in this school anymore!" he informed her.

Yankumi bit her lower lip before replying to her. "We're working on it, Vice Principal!" she lied. How can they be 'working together' if the only person who is hyped about the students to study is only her and no one else? "Right, everyone?" she asked her class happily, silently hoping that her students will cooperate with her.

They stared blankly at her for about a second or so before Hiroyuki Nagata answered. "Whatever, Yankumi!"

"Yeah, whatever!" the rest of them chanted and went back to what they were doing before the Vice Principal suddenly appeared in the scene.

Yankumi looked very nervous with the way her class is acting.

"YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI!" Mr. Sawatari shouted. "HAVE YOU TAUGHT YOUR STUDENTS ABOUT GOOD MANNERS?!" he mocked the students and everyone eyed him dangerously.

"O-o-of course!" Yankumi replied immediately. "They're just exhausted right now because we've been studying together for the past days for the exams." She lied again.

But that lie didn't really do anything to make the Vice Principal look more convinced, instead, he looked more suspicious to them. "Remember, _if_ they'll get another _low _score at their _final_ exams, they will _repeat_ their senior year but _not_ in this school!" he said warningly but Yankumi didn't backed down. She stared back at him, as if telling him that she has confidence that it won't happen – that her precious students will graduate on-time.

Mr. Sawatari then gave a final, warning look at the students of 3-D and left at once.

"What the hell is with that guy?" Toshio Fujinami ranted, sounding really pissed off.

"I really hate that bastard! Always telling us that we are to be expelled or something like that!" Yuki Kojima added.

"Minna!" Yankumi called out to them again. "Next week's exam is your final exams. So please, I'm asking you to cooperate with me. You have to show them that he's wrong about you." She told them, almost pleadingly. "If you need any tutorial, you can always ask for my help, okay?"

--

_**Friday, 2:00 am**_

_**Sawada Residence, Japan**_

Someone was ringing the doorbell like crazy. Natsumi's sleep was disturbed and was totally pissed off with that. "Whoever that stupid head ringing the doorbell at must have a great reason for waking me up at this kind of hour or I'll go berserk!" she muttered drowsily as she walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"Is getting married makes you slow in answering the door?!" someone asked her arrogantly.

"The hell with you, stupid brat?! It's two in the morning and…"

The voice was familiar and suddenly, it's as if her sleepiness had vanished. She wiped her eyes and brushed her hair backwards to get a clear view of the one who had just spoken. Her lips formed a wide smile upon seeing the figure right before her. "SHIIIINNN!!" she screamed through excitement as she threw herself to him.

"Oi, Natsumi!" he greeted back and embracing his soon-to-be-wed younger sister that he had not seen for five years in a row.

"I thought you'll be home right after tomorrow?" she asked as soon as they bother freed each other's embraces.

Shin smirked. "Are you really expecting me to come home a day before your wedding?" he asked in disbelief. "I haven't even met the lucky bastard you're going to marry, so I wanted to give him what it feels like to have _me_ as his brother-in-law!"

Natsumi just laughed at the thought of it. "Yeah, right." She said while they both carried his luggage in their house. "You just can't accept that I'm marrying first, Shin." She said teasingly while making her way to the kitchen to make her brother something to eat.

Shin followed her. He smiled at what she had just told him. It's true, actually. He's the first born child but the younger one marries first? Now that's something he finds quite amusing. "Nah. I'm just enjoying my freedom, Natsumi." He answered. "I'm still young for commitments."

She smirked at her brother. "For now." She replied while pouring hot chocolate on the mug. "Maybe you just haven't found the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." She explained to him as her conclusion drew in her mind. "Or maybe…" she gave him a meaningful look.

Shin didn't like the feeling of that. "Maybe what?"

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you've already found her but you're just too scared to admit to her about your feelings."

Oops! That hit him hard, not in the head but in his heart. He gulped. "You're crazy!" he declared and went to get his hot chocolate and drank it only to spit it out in the process. "Damn, that's hot!" he cried.

Natsumi laughed at him. "You're too obvious, brother! Is _aging_ makes you nervous?" she teased him and laughed even harder as Shin narrowed his eyes on her.

--

_**Friday, 6:30 am**_

_**Yankumi's room, Kuroda Clan Residence, Japan**_

Friday morning came and Yankumi's alarm clock started ringing. She picked up her cell phone tensely. "Yankumi speaking, what don't you understand in your lessons?" she asked sleepily but the alarm clock kept on ringing.

"O-ojou?" Minoru and Tetsu called out as soon as the first ring of the alarm clock stopped.

Yankumi smiled. "The hell are you calling me 'ojou' so suddenly?"

Minoru and Tetsu exchanged glances.

"Maybe she's dreaming that her students are calling her 'ojou'?" Minoru concluded and Tetsu agreed.

"Ojou, please wake up or you'll be late for school." Tetsu said.

Yankumi suddenly woke up as his alarm clock starts ringing once again. She sat on her bed looking to her alarm clock, then to her cell phone, then to the pair of Minoru and Tetsu – two of her most loyal followers.

Minoru and Tetsu are very protective of her that they even starts running a takoyaki stand near the school where she teaches just to be near her if ever she'll need help – but unfortunately, Yankumi always finds her way out of dangers all by herself.

She looked at her cell phone once again; a look of disappointment was registered on her face. "Not even one of them bothered asking me for help? How unbelievable!" she declared while standing up from her bed.

"Ojou? Are you talking about your good-for-nothing students?" Minoru asked dumbly.

Yankumi glared at him for calling her precious students 'good-for-nothing'. Tetsu hit him hard in the head. "Baka! Why are you calling ojou's students' like that? They're precious to her!" he scolded him afterwards.

"I'm sorry!" Minoru apologized at once.

--

_**Friday, 8:30 am**_

_**Sawada Residence**_

Shin was still in the middle of journeying dreamland when his younger sister suddenly starts shaking his body just to wake him up. He growled sleepily, pulling his comforter covering his head and turning away from Natsumi.

"Shin!" Natsumi called in her baby-ish manner – like they are still kids.

"Mm?!" he replied, still sleepy.

"Let's have breakfast together at Ginza."

"Can we not just have it for dinner?"

"I'll be occupied after lunch onwards."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'll be preparing for the wedding reception."

"The next day?"

"My fiancé's coming home that day."

He pulled out his comforter and faced her. "Speaking of that bastard, who the hell is he? Why don't you want to tell me who that shit-ass is?" he asked instead, making him sound awake with just Natsumi's future-husband as the topic.

Natsumi smiled. "You'll meet him then, Shin." She replied, still not wanting to tell her brother who her fiancé is. She stood up from sitting at Shin's bed side. "Get up now, Shin! Let's go to Ginza for breakfast." She insisted, reverting the topic back.

Shin sighed as he got up from the bed.

--

_**Friday, 4:10 pm**_

_**Class 3-D, Kurogin Gakuen**_

"But today's the last day of school before your final examinations starts!" Yankumi was telling her whole class but no one seems to be interested with what she's saying right now. Her students may not be doing noise right now but their quietness is different from listening to not listening at all. "are you even listening to me?" she asked them.

"Yeah." They all answered dully.

'_Yeah' my ass! You're not listening to me!_ Her mind protested as her eyes narrowed and her glasses glowed. "Do you really want to repeat your senior year? You've made your way to get here and you'll just ignore what the vice principal warned you about? Don't you care about graduating on-time?" she asked dramatically, hoping that she could put some senses on her students' childish minds.

"It's not like we're _not_ studying!" Yousuke Akiyama burst out.

"Then why the hell you got the lowest marks for three consecutive grading periods?" she asked them. Yankumi has only been their Homeroom teacher for the last grading period because the first ones quitted the job of being this classroom's adviser.

Nobody answered the question. Yankumi felt that there might be something wrong. "Why aren't you answering me now, eh?"

Again, silence. She sighed deeply while looking at the faces of her students.

"We're tired of doing the best we can!" Hikaru Tsuchiya told her dimly.

"What?" she asked again. "What do you mean '_tired of doing the best you can_'?"

"We're serious about passing every exams, Yamaguchi-sensei!" Hayato Yabuki answered.

"But the other teachers always accuse us of cheating and deduct points from our original scores." Ryu Odagiri explained further and Yankumi couldn't believe that those kinds of scenarios are actually happening and the victims are her precious students. She secretly clenched her fists.

"So, there's really no point on giving all our best now." Keita Takeda suddenly said with a glimpse of disappointment on his tone. "Even if we do our best, the teachers will only suspect and accuse us all of cheating and we'll only get minuses on our grades."

"So, it's really useless even if we do our best, Yamaguchi-sensei." Hikaru added.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her students are feeling down and hopeless because of the things that happened to them. "I won't let that happen!" she told them reassuringly. She looked at them once more. "Just do your best and leave the rest to me. I won't let that kind of thing happen to you again. I will make sure that you will graduate on-time."

But even if she speaks the truth, nobody seemed to be listening to her or taking her words seriously. Some of them smirked, some sighed, while others just rolled their eyes in mid-air – as if telling her the words '_yeah, right! Whatever! We don't believe you anyway!_'.

--

_**Friday, 5:15 pm**_

_**Kumai's Ramen Shop, Japan**_

"But, Yamaguchi-sensei!" Keita Takeda was clinging to her, followed by the rest of her students. "Can't we eat first? They say that studying with an empty stomach is bad!" he added almost pleadingly.

Yankumi looked unconvinced. "That's nonsense! Just a while ago you were all eating at the cafeteria!"

"We've only split some sushi! One sushi is for five persons!" Hikaru said.

Yankumi still looked unconvinced.

"ONEGAI…" her students, except for Hayato and Ryu, begged as they bowed half their bodies so that Yankumi wouldn't refuse to their request.

Hayato smirked. "Yamaguchi-sensei!" he called out to her. "Do you really want us to pass the final exams?" he asked and Yankumi nodded multiple times, showing how sincere she really is. "The why don't you treat us some food first? We're really hungry and studying with an empty stomach is hard."

"Hayato's right, sensei." Yousuke agreed.

"If we don't eat, we won't be able to study hard for the exam." It was Hikaru.

"If we don't study for the exam, we'll get low grades." Keita added.

"And if we get low grades, we won't be able to graduate…" Hayato said.

"…on-time." They all finished.

Yankumi wanted them to graduate so they must study really hard. She really couldn't say 'no' to her students but she's not stupid as well. "But there are no shops to eat in here so I can't really treat you guys."

"But there's Kuma-san's Ramen Shop." Ryu spoke and Yankumi crumpled her face as her alibi didn't worked out. He was pointing at the ramen shop just across the streets.

Yankumi couldn't do anything but to let her students eat Ramen on Kuma's ramen shop. Kuma was so pleased to see those kids eating happily as they were all studying with each other. Per table, there are five students who sat there and are happily exchanging information with regards to their subjects. Even if she was reluctant to treat them first, seeing how happy her students are and how serious they are to study hard, she couldn't help but smile as she stare at them happily.

"Yankumi, I think you're really doing great as a teacher." Kuma praised her, whispering those words to her. And Yankumi seemed to be touched with those words. Teruo Kumai, or most commonly known as "Kuma" is one of her former students when she first started her teaching career at Shirokin Gakuen.

"YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI!" Keita called out, not far from where she was standing with Kuma. "WHAT IS PYTHAGOREAN THEORY?" he asked while holding his math notebook as high as his hands could reach the air while also pointing at the notes written on his notebook.

Yankumi was about to answer Keita's question when the Ramen Shop's door opened. They all looked to see who it was. Keita's hands were suspended in air as they silently watched the man who just entered the scene. He was tall and he looks like a celebrity in his outfit – denim pants, white rubber shoes with golden prints, crème colored turtle neck, white cap, and dark tinted shades.

"Wow! Is he a celebrity?" Hikaru asked dreamily as Keita put down his hands in a slow motion.

"I'm sorry, sir but my shop is full." Kuma apologized, still gazing at the new character. Yankumi was then sitting at the table with Ryu's group for only God knows how long.

The guy smirked at him. "Baka!" he told Kuma and everyone's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Is that how you greet an old friend now, Kuma?" he asked jokingly as he gave out a wide, teasing smile to Kuma.

Kuma stared at him for a moment, and when it hit him, he gave back the smile to the man and started walking towards him and gave him a hug. "Hisashiburi!" he greeted and everyone looked more confuse and curious at the same time. Kuma and the new guy dismissed their selves from their hugs and stood facing each other.

"Kuma-san, you know who he is?" Yuuichi Kawata asked.

Kuma smiled. "Of course! He's my childhood friend and my former classmate back at Shirokin!" he announced and Yankumi suddenly gazed on the new man.

She examined the celebrity-looking character. _If he is Kuma's former classmate back in Shirokin, then it also means that he is one of my former students._ She told herself as she was analyzing him still. The way he smirked a while ago seems very familiar – and especially, the way he talks to Kuma. Yankumi's eye widened when she finally found out who he was.

"Shin?" she asked before Kuma could even introduce him to the rest of them. She stood up in the process and everyone looked from Shin to Yankumi. "Shin Sawada?" she repeated.

Shin looked at her. He removed his glasses. "Yankumi?" he called back in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"YANKUMI?!" the whole class repeated in confusion.

"Well, you see. 'Yankumi' is our nickname for Yamaguchi-sensei." Kuma explained "We gave that to her. Didn't she tell you that I was one of her former students?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei has a nickname?" Hayato burst out, not listening to Kuma's explanation.

Ryu was silently observing Yankumi and the celebrity-looking guy named Shin. They are looking at each other awkwardly. For some reason, Ryu felt that there's something they both have – like a connection or something like that.

He decided to break the silence between them. "Yankumi." Ryu called and everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" Yankumi turned to him, as if she just woke up from a dream.

"What's the answer to Keita's question?" he asked.

"Ke-Keit-Keita's question?" she repeated, startled.

Ryu nodded. "Well, I also don't know what's Pythagorean Theory and I need to be going home soon."

Hayato and their other friends wrinkled their forehead and looked curiously at Ryu's direction.

"But you're the one who's usually good at math!" Keita whispered and Ryu just stared at Yankumi.

"And he even called Yamaguchi-sensei in her nickname!" Hikaru mumbled.

"Oh! Pythagorean Theory!" she repeated as if she just found out that there's a treasure buried on the chair she was sitting a while ago.

--

_**Friday, 6:45 pm**_

_**Streets of Tokyo**_

Ryu was walking home along with his other friends. Hayato and Keita are talking about their subjects. He still couldn't get off his mind what he observed a while ago. Yankumi and Shin was staring each other like there was no other people around them. It's like they are the only people but just the two of them.

"Right, Ryu?" Hayato's voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked.

Hayato looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously.

Ryu shook his head. "Nothing."

"You lie!"

"Whatever." He answered.

"Really, Ryu. What's the matter?" Keita asked him.

He breathed deeply. "About Shin-san."

The five of them came to a stop when Ryu told his name. "What about him?" Hikaru asked.

"A while ago, I was observing him and Yankumi. The way they look at each other is different."

"What do you mean, Ryu?" Yousuke asked.

"Kuma-san is Yankumi's former student, right?" they nodded. "And Shin-san's his classmate, right?" once again, they nodded to Ryu. "But Kuma-san and Yankumi seems pretty normal – the way they talk at each other and the way they acknowledge each other – it's like they're friends."

"So?" Hayato asked. "All of us are like that to her sometimes."

"Yeah." Yousuke agreed to Hayato.

Ryu looked at either Hayato or Yousuke who doesn't seem to get his point. "I know!" he told them impatiently as he walked towards the bench. "What I don't get is that, why does Shin-san and Yankumi stared each other like they're the only ones on this planet?"

His four friends' was also in deep thought after he asked them that question. They also have noticed it. "Now that you've mentioned it…" it was Yousuke.

When realization hit the five of them at the same time, they looked at each other.

"Could it be?" It was Yousuke.

"Was it possible?" it was Keita.

"But… How?" it was Hikaru.

--

_**Friday, 7:10 pm**_

_**Community Park**_

Yankumi was walking fast, feeling her heart beats faster than usual. She inhaled and exhaled every breath she takes as pictures of Shin starts residing in her mind. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying that when she opens them, she'll feel normal again. But –

_Thud!_

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, feeling the pain on her forehead as she just bumped on one of the lamp posts in the street. She even fell on the grounds just because of that.

"You don't close your eyes when you're walking, baka!" someone told her in a cold manner which she knew too well.

She looked up at saw the tall figure of Shin Sawada in front of her. He held out his hands and she accepted it. "Thanks." She shortly said, almost whispering. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my sister's wedding." He answered.

"I mean, what are you doing _here_? This isn't the way to your house." She cleared then suddenly, she look at him in surprise when his words had sunk in her head. "Your sister? Natsumi?"

He nodded as he gave her an invitation. "She wanted to invite you as well."

She accepted the invitation. "Thank you." She looked up to him but he wasn't looking back at her. He was looking straight ahead. "Uhm…" she started, not even knowing what to say. "Shin?" she called gently to his name which felt odd. She hasn't been calling someone in that name for five years now.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"I'm sorry about bef –"

"It's okay. Past is past, right?"

Yankumi fell silent before she nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second and last part of my first Gokusen fanfic. By the way, this is NOT based on the drama or anime or manga (although some points here may have traces from the drama or anime or manga).. All I know is that Shin is the son of a senator in the drama but I don't want him to be in politics so I made him a son of a businessman instead and they have this Empire in New York where he is working after his graduation…**

**Thank you to ****konARTISTE**** for the information you've shared to me (and for reviewing as well). I really appreciate it. (I didn't know that he went to Africa that's why I made him go to New York instead)… :-)**

**Thanks also to everyone who reviewed my fanfic. You just don't have any idea how much your great reviews mean to me. Like if only I could see you, I'd surely give you a breath-taking-oh-so-tight-that-you-really-couldn't-breathe-air kind of hug! Hihihi…Thank you guys… :-)**

**And I really don't have any clue as to what happened to the other characters of Gokusen 1 and also, I have no much information about the characters of the second season so I've just made up something and this is what I've come up with…**

**This one is really long but please read and review…thank you… :-)**

**I do NOT own Gokusen or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Saturday, 3:54 am**_

_**Shin's room, Sawada Residence**_

Shin suddenly woke up without even wanting to. His room is dark and the sky outside is becoming starless, as if every stars is making way for the sun to come out. He stood up and decided to have an early breakfast – and when he says breakfast, he means a cup of coffee and two hotdogs, but coffee alone is enough for him for today.

As soon as he got himself a cup of coffee, he went up to the balcony near his room, to have his coffee there. The balcony is where he could perfectly see the sun shining and setting beautifully, and just below it is their busy city. But sunrise is more than an hour, so he just contented himself watching the dark night.

As he was watching the darkness, he couldn't stop his thoughts on travelling back in time. Especially that the one whom he wanted to forget the most is the one whom he have bumped with just yesterday – unexpectedly.

_After the secret life of Kumiko has been exposed to everyone at Shirokin Gakuen, after settling everything, and after Shin and his classmates have graduated from high school, Kumiko was with them all throughout. And them, as her students who became close to her, were also there for her during the hardest time of her life._

_They proved to everyone that they are more than what people think of them. They have proven that eyes can be deceiving – that not all people who looks good outside is also good on the inside; they proved to everyone that one must not judge according to just their physical appearance – that sometimes, the one whom you don't expect to be there for you is the one who will save you from danger._

_But he and the rest of his classmates have different feelings towards Kumiko. What his classmates-slash-friends have for Kumiko is friendship and brotherly kind of love; while him, on the other hand, _

_has more than friendship in mind. He knew that the feelings he have for her is more than just a brotherly or friendly kind of love – he's in love with her – as plain as that._

_So one day, before he goes to college, he walked up to her. "I love you, Yankumi." He told her bluntly._

_She smiled. "I know. And I love you guys as well. You're all like brothers to me now."_

"_That's not what I meant." He said._

_She stared at him for a moment, as if waiting for an explanation. "I love you – not in a brotherly kind of way and not even as a friend. I love you, Yankumi! I'm in love with you."_

_She looked surprised for the moment but she regained her poise in an instant. "You must be mistaken brotherly love from true love, Shin." She said gently. "You can't be in love with me. You're too young to even know what love is."_

_He frowned._

"_I'm sorry, Shin. But if you think that I will give you a chance to be my boyfriend, you're wrong." She said. "Grow up first and then, if you're matured enough to know what love really is, and you think you still have that 'love' you have for me, then I might give you a chance." She finished. "I have to go now; I still have a meeting with my new school."_

_She walked out just like that and Shin couldn't do anything to stop her – to make her believe that he's in love with her. And the only thing she said that she'll give him a chance is when he finally gets matured to know what love truly is. Because of that, instead of attending Tokyo University for college, he transferred to New York and stayed there for five years until he graduated._

He remembered that. There's not even a time in his life that he didn't remember that day. As he was living his life in New York, he told himself that he will only go back to Japan when the time is right. He asked for a sign – that if there's one big reason for him to go back, then that's the time he'll ask Yankumi again.

And while waiting for the right time, he has readied himself. He wanted to face Yankumi – not as her former student, and not even as a boy who proposed to a teacher – but a matured man who is ready to face the world with her; a man who surely knows what the difference between child's love and true love.

--

_**Saturday, 7:20 am**_

_**Kuroda Clan Residence**_

Kumiko woke up with the continuous ringing of her cell phone. She half-opened one of her eyes, reading the name of the caller. _Keita?_ She flipped open her cell phone to answer it. "Oi, Keita! What's up? Why are you calling me early in the morning?" she asked sleepily.

"Yankumi! The whole class is having a group study today, could you come to tutor us?" he asked.

Those words are enough to make her feel awake. She stood up in an instant with a smile painted on her face. "Of course!"

"Okay. Meet us at the park. Bye."

"Okay." She agreed then her eyes widened. "Park? Why park? Oi, Keita!" but all she heard was a flat tone of beep. Keita hang up. Its useless now if she tries going back to sleep so she have decided to meet her students in the park and see what they're up to.

--

_**Saturday, 7:45 am**_

_**Community park near Kurogin Gakuen**_

The whole class of 3-D was playing soccer when Kumiko arrived at their meeting place. She narrowed her eyes as she continued walking towards them. "Group study, huh? This doesn't look like group studying to me! Why those little brats!" she whispered in anger as she was fast approaching her students.

"Yankumi!" everyone greeted her with a smile and her anger was slowly disappearing from her. "OHAYOU GOZAIMAS!" they greeted her happily.

She smiled at the way they greet her. "Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" she greeted back and went nearer to them. They all gathered around in one circle and Kumiko was in the middle of the group. Each of them asking questions with regards to the lessons they're having a hard time on and Kumiko answered each and every questions they gave her.

Shin was having a walk on the park when his attention caught the noisy group of students and in the middle of that group was Kumiko. He smiled at the sight of them – he was then reminded of the time that they also did a group study and Kumiko was the one who initiated it. He even laughed at the sight of Kumiko's look on the face when her student starts throwing her questions all at the same time. She doesn't know whose question she'll answer first or what direction she'll have to face.

"MINNA!" she called out to them all, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. "ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE!"

But her students made it even worse. They still asked her questions all at the same time and everyone was beginning to draw their attention to them.

"SHIN-SAN!" Keita suddenly called out in between the noise of his classmates. Everyone looked silently at his direction. "Ohayou." He greeted him.

Shin's smile became a straight line. "Ohayou." He greeted back.

Kumiko looked at him nervously.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yankumi." Shin greeted her formally.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." She answered back.

"Why don't you stay with us for a bit, Sempai?" Hikaru asked.

"Sempai?" Kumiko asked.

Hayato nodded in Hikaru's place. "Well, he's older than us, so it's just normal if we call him sempai." He explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay." Shin apologized.

"But, sempai…" it was Keita, standing up from where he was sitting. He went to grab his wrist. "Aside from group studying, this is also a picnic." Keita told him while he was pulling Shin into the group. "So, please stay." He finished, giving him a peace sign.

Shin doesn't want to turn down their offer since they already have bonded the previous day, and thanks to Kumiko, he is now able to accept new friends in his life, unlike before. He looked at Kumiko's direction and everyone did that too.

"Yankumi, it's alright if Shin-sempai stays, right?" Hayato asked her.

"According to Kuma-san, you and Shin are also friends so it's okay if he stays, right?" Ryu asked as well.

Kumiko gave a worried smile before nodding in agreement.

For the first fifteen minutes, they were all lectured by Kumiko about trigonometry but after that, the students have all decided to have a picnic and Kumiko couldn't refuse, especially when Shin said "Just let them, Yankumi. I'm sure they're studying at home as well."

Her students were all in group of fives as they were all eating the foods that each of the students brought for them to eat. Kumiko and Shin sat with Ryu and Hayato's group. In between their meal, Hikaru suddenly asks what's the spelling of the word 'television' and she said "T-E-L-E-_**B**_-I-S-_**Y**_-O-N".

Shin laughed. "What's funny?" Kumiko asked him.

"You spelled it wrong, Yankumi! It's T-E-L-E-_**V**_-I-S-_**I**_-O-N." he corrected. "Same old Yankumi! You still can't spell english words correctly!" He said teasingly and mockingly that everyone who heard him laughed at her.

Kumiko felt mildly humiliated. "Well… That's because I'm not an English teacher! And what do you know? You're just getting lucky on spelling words." She said, pouting her lips as if telling him that she's hurt about the mild humiliation she had.

He smirked. "For your information, I stayed in New York for five years, Yankumi." He answered and sticking out his tongue like a kid.

Kumiko looked back. _New York? Why didn't you tell me you were in New York all this time, you bastard? _Kumiko wanted to ask him but she chose not to. She knew, even if Shin won't tell it, that it's her fault why he went to New York. _He wanted to forget._ She told herself while watching him conversing with her students.

"Wow! Sempai, you're so cool." Hayato, Keita, Hikaru, and Yousuke said in amusement while Ryu stayed quiet as he was eating his bento meal.

Shin secretly gives Kumiko secret glances from time to time since they are sitting right next to each other. Unknown to him is that, Ryu is watching the two of them – he is observing their behavior towards each other. And not only that their Shin-sempai is the one who is giving secret glances but also Kumiko herself! He finds it so amusing how two people, with the same strength, who have the same feelings for each other could be so coward to be true with their feelings.

Just as they are all starting to enjoy each other's company, Shin's cell phone was ringing. He took it out from his pocket and read the name flashing on his screen. He answered it. "Oi, Natsumi! Dushtano?" he answered.

Kumiko stared at him for a moment when she heard that it was his younger sister who called. She and Natsumi became good friends back then – she treated her as her younger sister. But it only lasted for a few months because Natsumi became busy with her studies, but she never forgets to update her whenever she has time.

"Okay. I'll be there to meet the lucky bastard." He said coldly to his younger sister but Kumiko saw the smile on his face.

She smiled at the sight of that. Shin might seem that he's kind of against with his sister's wedding but he looks happy for her. _He really acts coolly around his sister. What a guy!_ She thought. Then, when she realized what her last words were, her smile vanished, dismissing every thought she had.

"I'm going now." Shin said and everyone looked at his direction.

"Bye, sempai!" they all waved him and he smiled at them in return.

"Sempai!" Keita called out to him and Shin looked back for the last time.

"KI O TSUKETE NEH?" Keita, Hikaru, and Yousuke said altogether, their left eye was closed while they also give him a right thumb's up. Even Hayato and Ryu gave him a right thumb's up.

He bowed as a response to them and went to his new destination.

--

_**Saturday, 9:20 am**_

_**Reiza Hotel Restaurant near Tokyo tower**_

Shin made his way inside the hotel's restaurant. He was told that his sister and her fiancé shall be waiting on a table inside the restaurant. He walks as if he was a model and the hallway is the ramp stage. On the table located at the balcony, where it has the perfect view of the fountain and beautiful garden of the Hotel could be seen, he saw Natsumi all alone in the table. He went towards her.

"Natsumi!" he called out to her.

His sister turned to him. "Brother!" she called sweetly at him. "Sit down." She told him and he did.

There was no other person with them so he frowned. But when he saw the emptied plate and a glass of juice just beside his sister's, he looked around. "Where's the lucky bastard?" he asked impatiently to Natsumi.

She was about to answer when a man approached them.

Shin saw a blonde guy kissed her forehead. _So this must be the lucky bastard, then?_ He thought. When he finished kissing his sister's forehead, he turned to him. His frown turned into shock as he looked at the man's face.

"UCHI?! YOU?!" he asked in disbelief.

Haruhiko Uchiyama, whom they often call as "Uchi", was one of his friends back in high school. When his sister went to their school to see him, only Youichi Minami and Takeshi Noda seemed to be serious when they told him that they will court her sister.

He smiled at Shin's surprised face. "Yeah. Me!" he pointed himself in answer to Shin's question.

"See? I told you he'd be surprised." Natsumi said, referring to Shin.

"You're the lucky bastard?"

Uchi nodded.

Upon looking at him, he looks nothing like the old Uchi he knew. He looks like he has won a million dollar worth of fortune. "Who would have known you were accused of being a thief before?" he voiced out and Natsumi and Uchi laughed.

"Five years have passed, Shin!" He said while walking at the vacated chair a while ago. "I was just promoted as the new CEO at the company I am working two years ago." He informed his friend who looked still in disbelief.

"You really are a lucky bastard, aren't you?"

Uchi laughed.

"So, how did you end up being together?" he asked for details in which Natsumi has been avoiding to answer ever since she told him she has a boyfriend until now that she's getting married – to Uchi nonetheless.

"Well, she had her training on our company and she was put on my team for a start." Uchi stated.

"He's a gentleman and everyone at the office likes him. I thought I could match him up with some other women but I ended up falling in love with him instead."

"Okay, stop right there!" Shin told her before she could even finish her sentence. Giving them a fake disgusted look on his face. And they just all laughed together.

--

_**Saturday, 3:30 pm**_

_**Old Shirokin Gakuen**_

Kumiko often visits the place where Shirokin Gakuen used to be. Whenever she felt sad or misses her former students – her first students who have been very dear to her, she always go here and reminisce the old times.

After they declared it for closing, they sold it to a real estate. Someone bought it, of course. But for some reason, no one had ever thought of re-modeling the structures of the school. It's still like the way it was. Rumors say that it's a dormitory, while others say that it's a real estate company. But whatever it is now, she's still thankful that they haven't touched anything.

She was about to cry when –

"Yankumi?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to the owner of the voice. "Ryu?"

"What are you doing here?" her student asked.

"I just missed this place." She answered truthfully. "I used to teach here." She added in a manner where only she could hear those words. She then smiled to her student. "How about you? What are you doing here, Ryu?"

He frowned. "We own that place." He answered, pointing to where her old school was.

Kumiko's eyes widened in surprise. "EHH??" then she looked at the gates of the old school. True enough, 'Odagiri Architecture's Guild' was written at the side where 'Shirokin Gakuen' was formerly written before. "Since when that was written there?" she asked particularly to no one.

"Five years ago." Ryu answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kumiko stared blankly for a moment. "Wakatta." She said.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ryu asked, as if he knew by instinct that Kumiko wanted to go inside where her old school was.

She smiled but that smile faded away in an instant. "I can't just do that, Ryu. I might be accused of tres –"

But before she could finish her sentence, Ryu dragged her inside. The gates were opened by the guards who are guarding the Company. "Oi, Ryu! Matte!" she called but Ryu was still dragging him inside the compound. "What are you doing?" she asked and Ryu let go of her.

He faced her. "A favor." He answered shortly. Kumiko gave him a quizzical look. "Your former class used to be there, right?" he asked her while pointing at the classroom where it has another separate entrance and exit way where Shin usually uses whenever he wants to cut classes.

The longing on her face is seen all over as she stares at the old classroom.

Ryu started walking towards the classroom and Kumiko followed him. They used the separate entrance and exit to go in there. It was empty and she could see that their old stuff is still in there – the blackboard, the teacher's desk, and the armed chairs. She walked towards the classroom as Ryu is now the one who is following her.

Tears starts forming around her eyes as the memories of she and her former students filled her thoughts. This is where she first had the experience of being a teacher to her first batch of students. She was naming the chairs as she passed by them.

"You know, Kuma used to seat in this chair." She said while crying. Ryu just listened and watched her. "Here." She stood to where the chair was. "This is where Kuma threw a ball of baseball at me, in which I caught." She continued touring the classroom. "This classroom is very important to me. Just like my students." She said.

"Yankumi…"

"Uchi's seat was this one." She went on, touching every chairs that her class once belonged to. "Noda used to watch online movies at this site, and Shin…" she paused at the thought of him. "Shin…" her tone was changing drastically as events from the past starting to get to her.

_Shin proposed to her after their graduation, but she refused to give him a chance. Not because she doesn't want to, or she doesn't like Shin – in fact, she likes Shin even from the start. At first, she thought that if she'll ignore her feelings for him, her feelings will subside. But it never happened. The more she's with him, the more her feelings soar._

_She refused, not because she's afraid of what people might think – she doesn't care about that for crying out loud!_

_She refused because he was too young back then._

_She doesn't want to wake up one day realizing that Shin had already left her because he realized that she's not what he wanted to be with. She doesn't want to begin and end her day crying because he's gone – telling her how sorry he was for jumping into such conclusions that he loves her when in fact, he's not._

"_Grow up first and then, if you're matured enough to know what love really is, and you think you still have that 'love' you have for me, then I might give you a chance." That was what she told him, hiding all her emotions of love for him._

_As she turned away from him, she started praying for that day to come true – that Shin's love for her will remain through the years as she will wait for him to grow up. She silently hopes that when they see each other again, Shin will tell her that he still loves her and she's the only one he has ever loved._

Ryu smirked. "Yankumi…" he called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kumiko smiled eagerly. "Ye-yes. I'm just so happy to be here right now." She wiped her tears. 'I'm sorry to trouble you, Ryu." She apologized.

--

_**Saturday, 7:15 pm**_

_**Kuroda Clan Residence**_

"They haven't touched anything. The classroom I used to teach is still a classroom – nothing has changed, really." Kumiko was telling her grandfather and their followers about her visit to Shirokin Gakuen over dinner.

Her grandfather, Ryuichiro Kuroda, smiled happily as he was drinking his sake.

"You said that it's now called Odagiri Architecture's Guild. Why is that, ojou?" Minoru asked.

Kumiko hastily drank her own sake to answer him at once. "Yeah, it's called like that now." She started. "Ryu told me that their business is to actually make models for buildings and houses with regards to the demands of their clients."

"Ryu?" Testu blurted out. Kumiko nodded. "Your student, Ryu?"

Kumiko nodded once more. "His family are the ones who bought the building." She explained. Ryu Odagiri and Hayato Yabuki knew the secret of Kumiko's clan but they have never told anyone about it. All that they care is that Kumiko is the best example of what a teacher is, of what a friend should be, how a loving granddaughter she is, or what an older sister is like.

--

_**Sunday, 6:25 am**_

_**Kumiko's room, Kuroda Clan Residence**_

As expected, the alarm clock on Kumiko was ringing all over once again but she's too lazy to really wake up on her designated time. "Yankumi! Oi, Yankumi!" Shin was waking her up. He was in his black suit. "Yankumi, wake up!"

"Hmm??" Kumiko growled sleepily and half-opened one of her eyes. "Ohayou, Shin." She greeted him sleepily and pulled her comforter, facing the opposite direction where Shin was. When reality registered to her, she faced Shin hurriedly with a surprise.

"Ohayou, Yankumi." He greeted back, mocking her.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked at her and stood straightly. "Today's my sister's wedding, you forgot?" he asked.

Kumiko's eyes widened and she hurriedly stood up from her bed. "Of course not. My alarm clock is just useless sometimes." She reasoned.

Shin smirked once again. "Then, why are you even using something which is useless?"

Kumiko glared at him but he glared back.

"Just hurry up! I'll wait for you downstairs." He ordered and left the room.

When Shin got down from Kumiko's bedroom, Minoru, Tetsu, and grandfather Ryuichiro was standing at the foot of the stairs – as if they were waiting for him to go down. "Is she awake now?" Ryuichiro asked gently.

"Hai." He answered shortly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you to come over, Shin-san. But I feel like Kumiko is safe with you." Ryuichiro said.

Shin smiled. "It's okay. And even if you won't call me, I'd still go here to fetch her. I know she'll be late if no one wakes her up." He answered and they just laughed at it. They all agreed with Shin because even if Kumiko uses and alarm clock, she would still be late to her meetings.

After forty minutes of waiting, Kumiko started walking down from the stairs. Shin was looking coolly, mentally expecting how awful Kumiko would look like in a dress. But as she was walking down, Shin could almost feel his heart skipping a beat – especially when he saw her whole figure. She was wearing a simple yellow dress which drops perfectly on her knees. Her hair wasn't tied in pigtails but it was somehow curled at the edges, and the dress was off-shouldered, paired with yellow stilettos with white floral accent.

Shin was amazed he couldn't even take his eyes off of her. "Are we going now?" she asked.

Shin cleared his throat before saying a word. "Yeah."

--

_**Sunday, 7:45 am**_

_**Cathedral – Natsumi Sawada and Haruhiko Uchiyama's Wedding Day**_

"Yankumi? Is that really you?" someone called out in disbelief as they approached her.

She looked at the owner of the voice and almost didn't recognize who they were. "Youichi Minami?" he asked and when he smiled, she smiled back happily seeing her former student while turning to the other one. "Takeshi Noda?" he nodded.

"Yankumi! We missed you!" they said as they went to her and hugged her tightly.

She hugs them back. "I miss you guys too."

"Oi! This isn't a reunion!" someone interrupted them.

They break out of each other and turned to see who it was. "Shin!" Noda and Minami called as they went to him.

"Yankumi." A female voice called to her as if singing her name.

She turned around. "Shizuka? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm engaged now." She informed her and Kumiko both looks happy and envious. "How about you?" she asked her.

"I'm still single."

Shin's ears didn't let that pass as Kuma entered the room. He silently smiled upon hearing those words. Kuma then joined them.

Shizuka was about to say something when Noda went to her. Shizuka encircled her hands to him and Kumiko then knew that she was engaged to the student who liked her. "You two?" she asked in disbelief and they both nodded.

When they were called to the cathedral for the start of the wedding, Shin grabbed Kumiko's hands so that they'll be the last to enter. Shin was the best man of the groom while Kumiko was chosen as one of the bridesmaids. "What now? The wedding is about to start!" she said.

"I just want to tell you something." He told her.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"When you catch the bouquet, you'll marry me!"

"WHAT?!"

He smirked as everyone looked at them intriguingly and entered the cathedral.

Kumiko couldn't help but stare angrily at Shin who was giving her smirks and teasing smiles whenever she glares at him. He even pointed out his sister's bouquet to remind her about what he just told her. Kumiko just stuck out her tongue.

"Yankumi? What are you doing?" Shizuka hissed upon seeing her sticking out her tongue at Shin.

Kumiko regained her poise at one.

Shizuka looked at Shin's direction who instantly looked away when he met his eyes. She smiled mischievously. "You two look good together, Yankumi. Did he propose to you already?"

"Ehh??"

"Shh.."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Shin!"

"We're not a couple!"

"It doesn't even matter."

"What?!"

"Shh!"

"Shizuka, are you crazy? He's too young for me!"

Shizuka looked at her meaningfully.

"I didn't mean to offend you." She defended.

"The point is, age really doesn't matter when you love someone, Yankumi." She said and Kumiko stared at her. When she felt that she's staring at her, she gave her a wink and focused on the wedding.

As soon as the wedding ceremony is over, every single female who was invited and attended the wedding gathered at the back of the bride to catch the bouquet. They say that when a single female catches the bouquet of the bride when she throws it, you'll be the next one to be wed.

And every single female, except Kumiko, went in line. Shin looked at her.

"I won't go!" she said stubbornly.

He smirked at her. "Yes, you will."

"No!" she said.

Natsumi tossed the bouquet and every single females' hands were up in the air to catch the bouquet. Then-

Kumiko felt as if something is being thrown at her – just like when Kuma pitched the baseball ball to her. And without having second thoughts, and because she was so pissed that Shin suddenly talks to her about marrying him, she held out her hands and she had perfectly caught –

Her eyes widened as she felt the paper wrapping the flowers. She quickly looked at it. It was a bouquet of flowers – not just simple flowers, but of lavender and variant colors of roses. The crowd became to clap their hands and she looked at them – Natsumi is even clapping her hands.

She slowly turned to Shin with a nervous look.

He was displaying his winning smile as he was leaning on the walls of the cathedral. He didn't say anything – he was just smiling triumphantly. She glared at him but it made him smile even wider. She was watching his every move – he reached for something in his pocket. It was a box and Shin knew she was watching his every move. He held the box on her eye level, and even if he wouldn't give a look at their other companions, he knew that everyone is intrigued as well. He slowly opened the box 

and there, Kumiko saw the most sparkling thing she had ever seen in her entire life – a diamond engagement ring.

Everyone teased her.

She held her hands up to make everyone fell silent and everyone did.

"Give me one good reason why I should marry you, _Shin Sawada_!"

He shut closed the case of the engagement ring and stand straight. "Because I am no longer a 'boy'." He answered her and Kumiko's glare lessens. She knew that he was talking about the past. "You told me that I should grow up first, and when I'm matured enough to know what love really is, and that I still have the love I have for you back then, you said you'll give me a chance right?"

Kumiko nodded stiffly.

"So that was what I did. And guess what?" Kumiko stared at him. "I love you more than I loved you before." He finished his answer there. Kumiko was stunned by what Shin had told her – he just had proposed to her – in public!

Everyone was teasing them again as they felt like they are watching a love story in the movie where the viewers get to be inlove as well.

"You caught the bouquet!" he said, changing the topic. Once again, he held out the box and opened it. "Marry me, Kumiko?" he asked.

Kumiko gave him a smile – a smile telling him 'yes, I will marry you' and that's more than enough for him. He went to Kumiko and hugged her and everyone was clapping their hands as they were the center of their attention.

"Oi, Shin! Yankumi!" Uchi called out to them. "This is me and Natsumi's wedding. Why are you stealing the limelight from us?" he joked.

"Shut up, you lucky bastard!" Shin answered him back jokingly and they all burst out in laughter.

**-- END --**

_**A/N: **__I really don't know if Uchi and Natsumi is one good pairing but as I have told you, I don't have much knowledge about the characters so I made something up. I want Natsumi to end up with one of Shin's friends for me to have a reason to make them appear in my story and for Shin to have a reason to come back… :-)_

_-- __**Extra Clip --**_

"Yankumi!" she suddenly heard the voice of her students.

Kumiko, who was sitting at one of the VIP tables on the reception area, just beside Shin, turned to the unlikely gang of Hayato Yabuki, Keita Takeda, Hikaru Tsuchiya, and Yousuke Akiyama. _Where's Ryu?_ She asked herself when she observed that Ryu's missing.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them instead.

"We're invited too." Keita answered with his usually playful form.

"Congratulations on your engagement with Shin-sempai!" Hikaru told her.

Kumiko's eyes widened. "How did you…"

Instead of cutting her off with words, they played their captured video where Shin proposed to her a while ago. Kumiko blushed seeing the video on their camera-cell phone. She glanced at Shin and he only gave her a smirk.

"Yankumi? What's with the face?" someone suddenly asked behind her.

She turned around. "Ryu?"

Ryu drank his glass of lemon juice.

"You're getting married to the man you love. Why do you look so embarrassed?" he asked.

"I'm NOT!" she defended herself. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ryu handed out a copy of Uchiyama and Natsumi's wedding. Kumiko reached for it and Ryu pointed something on the paper.

_Principal Sponsors: Mr. Koki Odagiri and Mrs. Yuko Odagiri_

Again, he pointed to the next page where it says:

_Groomsmen: Ryu Odagiri, Hayato Yabuki, Keita Takeda, Hikaru Tsuchiya, Yousuke Akiyama_ just beside the names of Teruo Kumai, Takeshi Noda, and Youichi Minami.

"We're friends with Uchi-sempai!" Keita said as Kumiko looked at them.

"He helped us out with some punks three years ago." Hayato explained.

"You didn't read the invitation, did you?" Ryu asked again as he walked out to be with his friends.

--

_Oh, by the way, this is the revised extra clip. My original plan for the extra clip was supposed to be about class 3-D's final exams and some of the students were caught cheating (but Yankumi thinks otherwise so she went off to find the truth if her students were framed for cheating or not)… uhmmm… __**Review? :-)**_


End file.
